knightsofpenandpaper2fandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Knights of Pen
Oh no! The Math Police found me! Quick, run! And burn all the guesswork paperwork on the way out!! Yes, fair enough, in this specific scenario, your singular tank will get targeted about 10% more often (sorry, there I go approximating again - it's a condition). And in any fight with a competent group of enemies you're liable (for the sake of argument) to get 10 (direct) hits in a battle over 2-3 turns. In which case, on average, 8 of those hits instead of 7 will land on your Tank, and 2 instead of 3 will be dispersed on everyone else. But... is that really an advantage? It's not like the rest of this team, non-threating as they may be, can't soak up any damage. And your tank, no matter how tankey, is not completely impervious to damage (well, a Barbarian or Monk might be, but my point stands I think). And my point is that, while yes with this specific group the Tank will get one more hit in an average battle, it doesn't really change much. It all comes down to how critical you think Threat Percentage is, and even in this scenario, while there is a noticeable difference, it's not going to change your tactics much if at all - who attacks when with what, who needs healing when. And if you have built your team with 4 paper-thin glass cannons or something, you're going to have a tough time when dragon breath is being poured on your whole team every other turn - an instance where Threat makes no difference. That and most teams are not going to have their Threat spread out like that. A more balanced team will have at least one other Player with fairly high Threat, if only because weapons are such an overall better way of delivering damage, especially at higher levels. You could indeed have nothing but casters in your group other than the Tank. But, frequently, you'll have two high Threat players, a Paladin and Druid bear for example, then a mid-range Threat like a stunning Ninja who nevertheless carries a Katana for single target Shadow Chain attacks, and then likely two casters, one for offense and one for defense, who will have that 5 Threat you speak of. So the math there is, approximately (sorry), 50-50-20-5-5 as Threat levels. So a Threat Percentage of: 39%-39%-15%-4%-4% (which yes, comes to 101%, but I didn't feel like going into enough decimals to avoid that). Which, with the Kawaii Sofa, changes to: 40%-40%-15%-3%-3% (still at 101%, sorry). Which is very much what I was thinking of when I was describing a 0-1% difference. That, good sir or madam, is me defending my position. That said, going with my ratings, in your scenario I would grant you that instead of WITNOGS?! as it would be for an average team, it would qualify as Meh. Because I don't think the change in Threat is as good as, say, +2 Spell Damage or +5% gold which qualify as Fine. I'm certain we'll have to agree to disagree on that one, but you're welcome to change it if you like, I won't change it back. Lastly, allow me to make an argument I would have thought would have been your primary position, which is how this can affect the Knight's Critical Percentage. In your scenario, which is likely with the Knight as you will indeed be tempted to build your team around his Critical Percentage, the Knight would then gain that +9% Critical chance, which is certainly not Clutch, but is definitely absolutely Solid. Well, actually, your Knight's Threat, realistically, should be around 35 with a fully upgraded weapon. But let's say you can get everyone else down to 3 Threat (a Druid, Cleric, Mage and Monk, for example) with the benefit of those -3 Threat cloaks or something (but getting everyone to 3 instead of 1 is key here, and also means you don't have to fill your trinket slots with Threat reducing items, just 1 or 2 per non-Knight player will do). Then with 35-3-3-3-3 his Threat Percentage becomes 74%. With the Kawaii Sofa (33-1-1-1-1) it would then become 89%. Now if your Knight is using Bulwark in this team (maxed with a 136 Threat boost), and after one turn of using it the split is 171-3-3-3-3, the advantage of the Kawaii Sofa actually decreases to a +5% boost instead of +15%. Which makes me think... I actually just changed my mind: this would be Clutch for that specfic team as it removes the need to even use Bulwark, allowing your Knight to be using True Strike every turn. Now, adding his Threat Percentage to his base Critical Percentage - which will be around 5 unless you boost it - he'll be causing criticals 94% instead of 79% of the time in the above scenario, which you could easily boost to a full 100% with the right weapons and trinkets. This means he can spend the rest of his skill points becoming exceedingly super extra tanky with his two passive defensive skills. Your team might still be challenged by Dragons and other group damage encounters, but with your Knight taking almost all the damage, completely able to handle it thanks to his defensive boosts, and dishing out a solid Critical, potentially, every single turn, that's not gonna matter much. Give your Knight a hammer, of any variety, and that Dragon will most likely get stunned every turn, thereby sleeping entirely through his own demise. Pretty flippin' Clutch then, the Kawaii Sofa. And that's my stance. I really appreciate you offering such a cogent challenge, I have newfound respect for the Kawaii Sofa, in all it's gaudiness.